yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 141
"Junior Youth Championship" '(ジュニアユース選手権 ''Junia Yūsu Senshuken) is the one hundredth - and - fourty - first episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V series. Synopsis Yūya aims to become a pro Entertainment Duelist. The world is now at peace, and his Duel School is filled with laughter…. Yūya then receives an invitation from Reiji. Together with Gongenzaka and Shingo, Yūya will kick off the Junior Youth Championship! Featured Duels Yūya Sakaki vs. Ayu Ayukawa, Futoshi Harada and Tatsuya Yamashiro vs. Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Plain Plane" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. '''Turn 1: Yūya Yūya activates "Stargazer Magician" (Right Pendulum Scale 1) and "Timegazer Magician" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "Entermate Whip Viper" (1700/900), "Entermate Sword Fish" (600/600) and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) from his hand, all in Attack Position. Turn 2: Tatsuya Tatsuya activates "Bunborg 008" (Right Pendulum Scale 1) and "Bunborg 007" (Left Pendulum Scale 10) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "Bunborg 005" (500/500) and "Bunborg 006" (500/500), both in Attack Position. An unknown amount of time is skipped. Futoshi controls "Sketch Beast - Stego" (1200/???) and "Sketch Beast - Tyrano" (2400/1200), and Ayu controls "Aqua Actress - Guppy" (600/600) and "Aqua Actress - Arowana" (2000/2000). Turn 5: Yūya At this point, the Solid Vision is stopped, so the Duel ends with no result. Yūya Sakaki vs. Noboru Gongenzaka vs Shingo Sawatari vs Tsukikage vs. Gongenzaka vs Shingo vs Tsukikage.]] This Duel is conducted as a Battle Royal. At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Wonder Quartet" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yūya Yūya Normal Summons "Entermate Discover Hippo" (800/800) and Sets 2 cards. Turn 2: Shingo Shingo Normal Summons "Abyss Actor - Curtain Raiser" (1100/???). He declares the attack of "Curtain Raiser" on "Discover Hippo" while activating its effect, doubling its own ATK as it is the only card Shingo controls, but Yūya finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", which negates the attack. Shingo Sets a card. Turn 3: Gongenzaka Gongenzaka Normal Summons "Superheavy Samurai Kageboshi" (500/1000). As it was Normal Summoned this turn, he activates its effect, letting him Release it to Special Summon a "Superheavy Samurai" monster from his hand. He Releases it to Special Summon "Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei" in Defense Position (1000/3500). "Big Benkei" may attack while it is in Defense Position, with its DEF being applied for damage calculation instead of its ATK. "Big Benkei" attacks "Discover Hippo", but Yūya activates his face-down "Hippo Carnival", Special Summoning three "Hippo Tokens" (0/0 each) in Defense Position. Their effects prevent other monsters he controls from being targeted for attacks, so "Big Benkei" attacks and destroys a "Hippo Token". Turn 4: Tsukikage Tsukikage activates "Twilight Ninja Jogen" (Right Pendulum Scale 1) and "Twilight Ninja Kagen" (Left Pendulum Scale 10) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "Twilight Ninja - Shingetsu" (1500/100) and "Twilight Ninja Shogun - Getsuga" (2000/3000), both in Attack Position. As he controls a "Ninja" monster, Tsukikage activates the Continuous Magic Card, "Illusion Ninjitsu - Hazy Shuriken". Whenever a card is added to his hand, Tsukikage may send it to the Graveyard to inflict 300 damage to his opponent. If he does not control a "Ninja" monster, this card will destroy itself. Tsukikage declares the attack of "Shingetsu" on a "Hippo Token". Yūya finds the Action Card "Flame Ball", but its taken by Tsukikage. He sends it to the Graveyard to activate the effect of "Hazy Shuriken" inflicting 300 damage to Yūya (Yūya: 4000 → 3700 LP). "Shingetsu" destroys "Hippo Token", with Tsukikage activating the Pendulum Effect of "Jogen", which once per turn allows him to target 1 "Ninja" monster he controls and allows it to inflict piercing battle damage to his opponent (Yūya: 3700 → 2200 LP). Tsukikage next activates the Pendulum effect of "Kagen", which allows it to copy the original Pendulum effect of a Pendulum monster in his other Pendulum Zone until the end of the turn. Via this effect, "Kagen" copies the Pendulum effect of "Jogen", and Tsukikage continues on and targets "Getsuga" for the copied Pendulum effect, which allows it to inflict piercing battle damage. Tsukikage declares the attack of "Getsuga" on the last "Hippo Token", while activating the other Pendulum effect of "Kagen", which increases the ATK of a "Ninja" monster by 500 until the end of the Battle Phase, when it declares an attack ("Getsuga": 2000 → 2500 ATK). Duel continues in the next episode. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Shingo Sawatari Noboru Gongenzaka Tsukikage Tatsuya Yamashiro Futoshi Harada Ayu Ayukawa Duel School advertisements Action Field Action Cards Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Anime Category:Season 3